


The Long Road (of Time)

by j4ponica



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Multi, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Romance?, this is very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4ponica/pseuds/j4ponica
Summary: Six guys, six different stories to tell, but the long road connects them and their hearts.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Morimoto Shintarou
Kudos: 4





	The Long Road (of Time)

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on "Sukhumvit Swimming" by ONF.  
> This work contains my own interpretation of the song lyrics.  
> All the characters in the story is accurate to the depiction of each member's characters in the concept images and music video. If you do not know the characters, do not worry. It is mentioned in the one-shot, albeit with some change of words.  
> This work is meant to confuse you, so proceed with caution.  
> Are you ready for a swim?

**_Exiled Prince from a Small Planet_ **

Time is merely a social construct. One rises with the sun, then goes to rest when the moon rises. Things were different, however, for Taiga. He could not see the sun, or the moon. To be frank, he had no idea how much time had passed. Maybe it had been months? Years?

Matters were complicated. He was a prince. A prince from a small planet. He lived well, until the kingdom was overthrown. His parents were executed, but luckily, he was exiled for eternity. He got to keep his head. Living life in exile had not been easy for the royal, but he managed to change how he looked at the world around him. He had the privilege to travel around the galaxy, reaching his hands in unknown voids. Time and dimensions were jumbled up for him. He almost forgot that he was a prince. Well, does that matter now? For the kingdom to be in the hands of the enemy, he never thought of returning.

This time, he managed to reach into another void. A pathway to another dimension, some may claim. Taiga ended up in an enclosed area, surrounded by people of different looks and sizes. It seemed like a party, but it did not feel like it. It was unbelievably crowded, seemingly like this dimension was trapped in a certain time loop.

Sitting in the middle of the room, was a glass with a blue drink. The bright hue and questionable consistency had barred anyone from touching said drink. This was not Alice in Wonderland, everything that happened in this room was very real and Taiga knew about it. He kept his senses aware. One wrong move and he would be stuck in this dimension forever.

For a certain reason, he felt like he was being watched. Taiga tried to rub that feeling away from him, but it persisted.

What was watching him? Or who was watching over this place?

He must have been overthinking. “Watchers”…pfft. Funny joke.

The smell of perfume was overwhelming. Certainly it was a party place. He began to hear music coming from nowhere. Everyone began to dance. Taiga followed suit, so he would not stand out like a sore thumb.

Suddenly, everything went silent. No more music. No more dancing people. No feeling of someone watching. All Taiga could perceive was a figure zooming right by his eyes. He had a black cowboy hat and a brown coat. He felt that he bumped into that guy, but he was far gone.

There was this other person, however. Wearing a black blouse and simple tight pants, he did not stand out, but Taiga could not help but to notice him in this empty room. He reached out to the glass. Was he unaware of the potential dangers of this drink? Seemed like it. He drank it with ease.

_“I’m right here.”_

The person collapsed on the floor. Taiga felt his vision getting blurry as well.

Then, everything went all black.

* * *

**_The One Who Stole Time_ **

A train to an unknown destination was setting off. A man hopped into the train with ease, adjusting his hat in the meantime. The train was full of different people, all doing different things. This man did not stand out as much as he thought, and it was a good thing. 

This man was Jesse, an intergalactic thief who loved all things shiny. He dressed himself up as a cowboy most of the time, and had no repercussions after anything he had done. His hands wore stolen rings, his ears adorned with stolen piercings and not to mention, that pistol he was holding was stolen from another thief.

Very little things on Jesse’s body belonged to him. He even stole a ticket to board on the train. He had no idea where the destination was, but this was nothing of concern. He was here to steal, just like every other day, but this time, it was something grand.

The clock in the train was ticking diligently. Time did not matter to Jesse, but it was important for others. It would not be, for what Jesse was about to do would stop them from worrying. Perhaps forever. And ever.

Very few people were aware of Jesse’s ambitions. He was a spontaneous guy, but he had a clear mind of what he was doing. Stealing time sounded like a wild plan, but Jesse managed to find a way. Causing chaos by stealing time and halting everything in this current dimension? Of course. It would be fun, especially under the careful eye of a so-called “Watcher”. Not even a person that may or may not exist would scare Jesse away, even though he was a scaredy cat. 

A click of a finger and time just ended up in Jesse’s hands. Everything stopped moving, so did the clock. Everyone was frozen in time, as Jesse walked around the train, marvelling at his successful heist. Were you watching this unfolding, Mr. Watcher? He must be delighted to see such a scene.

_Are you watching this too?_

Time was not a physical object one can feel on their fingertips, so a lot have speculated on how time could be stolen by an individual. The answer would be innate talent. Jesse knew that he had a special connection with time. Everyone had connections with time, but not everyone can manipulate and stop time as a whole, let alone stealing time. If someone had to explain this, it would be a headache, so let’s keep this vague, shall we?

Jesse, the one who came to steal time, had just drawn the attention of a peculiar person.

* * *

**_Time-Space Travelling Driver_ **

Taiga gasped for air. He woke up to the presence of a man. He had goggles on, which rendered his pink hair into a mess. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, but his arms were rather skinny. He looked pretty frail, but had the gaze and attitude of a traveller.

“So you finally decided to wake up,” the man said. His voice was raspy, but sweet and comforting.

‘What just happened?” Taiga asked out of confusion. There was no one in this room. The other guy who drank the glass disappeared.

“No idea, but you look like you needed a trip.”

Taiga found himself boarding the man’s rickshaw. Affectionately called a tuk-tuk by the driver, he found an opening and zoomed out of this empty place.

Taiga sat inside the tuk-tuk, his body shaking as the vehicle travelled into a tunnel. So this was how tunnels between different dimensions looked like. He looked around the car. It was rather open, with no door to shield him from anything, but the driver was careful. He might be shaking, but at least no one got thrown out. Taiga was too scared to ask for his name, but he saw a little card near the driver’s seat.

“Time-Space Driver, Juri”, it said. So this guy can travel through time and space without disruption. Taiga felt more safe with him.

“So, where do you want to go?” Juri asked, looking behind to his lone passenger.

“A tiny planet, UH-234,” Taiga mumbled. He really had no idea where he could go. Perhaps back to that small planet he always sat on? One thing was sure that his destination was definitely not the fallen kingdom.

“I see. I’ll get you there as soon as possible.”

Taiga heard that Time-Space Drivers were professionals who knew every destination and pathway to dimensions in this endless universe. Juri did not even hesitate to ask him where that planet was. He knew. He just knew. 

Taiga was still wondering what happened prior to him being driven around. Who was that guy and why did he decide to drink that? Taiga was still baffled by this. Where did he end up anyways?

* * *

**_The Pirate Who Waited for the Stars_ **

Shintaro stared in confusion. He was happily watching over the chaos that Jesse unfolded, but now he had another person to deal with. An unconscious one, laying in his hideout. Sure, he was waiting for someone, but definitely not this guy. He was not in his list. Never in his consideration.

Shintaro was what people would call a “Watcher”, a person who overlooked all dimensions, much like a security guard with many surveillance cameras. He did not like being called that. He much prefers being called a pirate. Shintaro is a carefree individual who also takes pleasure in stealing goods, a problematic one out of the numerous Watchers in the universe. He had been waiting for someone in his own little hideout, decorated by many wooden boxes of stolen goods and a huge android that overlooked various dimensions. Ever since that person who came to steal the stars, Shintaro had been waiting for a chance to find those stars back, and possibly to clear things up with that someone.

What did that imply? It had something to do with a breakup. So there was this person.

They gave him all the stars in the sky. Then they left, leaving Shintaro devastated.

_“I wanna fly to the south so I can find you, who has stolen the starlight,_

_So I can meet you, who shines even more when night comes.”_

Even the thought of meeting him again jabbed Shintaro in the heart. He was not ready to see him again.

The unconscious guy finally woke up. A pistol was immediately held in front of his face.

“I do not welcome strangers,” said Shintaro, “where do you come from?”

“No idea. I go anywhere the stars take me to,” the man replied, not fearful of the gun at all.

“So you’re that bastard who stole the stars,” Shintaro cursed.

“Why would I steal anything? I have nothing valuable on my body,” the man argued back.

He was right. He looked like he had nothing on him. His clothing did not have deep pockets. He did not have anything fancy on his body either. Shintaro put away his pistol and sighed. Wait, he was not even the person who stole the stars away!

At least, Shintaro could get nothing from this person who randomly ended up in his hideout. All he could was to wait for him to leave.

It looked like this guy did not want to leave. He did not cause a fuss, so Shintaro let him stay, as he continued to watch whatever was happening on his few television screens.

* * *

**_Wandered into this Hideout_ **

It was because of one drink. All because of one drink.

Kochi was merely a wanderer who liked to travel through dimensions. Some regular, some irregular. He enjoyed any place he was brought to.

To aimlessly travel is to experience the universe in its purest form.

He had no idea how he ended up in this Watcher’s hideout, but the robot he owns was a source of fascination. It had a few televisions attached, each screen showing a different scene. One scene was a man driving a passenger, and dropped him off at a random planet.

_Oh, so that's what he's doing._

Kochi sat on the floor, as instructed by Shintaro, the person belonged to this hideout. He always wanted to know what type of people these Watchers were, but it looked like this one was a bit childish. He played with that pistol like it was a toy. His steps were more like skips. Kochi thought Watchers were more sophisticated and took their job seriously. He was aware that this Shintaro guy preferred being called a pirate, but that did not matter, at least to Kochi.

Perhaps that drink was the source to an unknown wonderland. Or another dimension. This place seemed to not be affected by any external changes. Staring at one of the screens on the android, there was a video of a train, but only one person was moving around.

“What was that about?” Kochi raised a question on the screen about the train.

“Oh, that? Time got stolen in that very dimension,” Shintaro said with ease.

“People can steal time?”

“Of course. Anything can be stolen, clueless wanderer.”

“Can I steal you for myself?”

“What? Why? Of course not!”

Kochi laughed. Seeing the guy in front of him being flustered by this uncalled joke was pretty fun to see.

So much so for being “sophisticated and took their job seriously”, as most Watchers claimed to be. Clearly this is an odd one out.

“You know,” Shintaro began, “I saw you drink that thing for no reason and you ended up here with me. I have no idea how that blue thing linked the two of us.”

“You watch over various dimensions and you have no clue about it? Honestly, I only drank it out of curiosity.”

“I do have something else to ask. Did you see a pretty boy in a beret and a light-blue jacket?”

“I think so. He was staring at me before I got knocked out."

‘I see.”

Shintaro’s tone dropped. A bitter expression formed on his face. Kochi, as described, the clueless wanderer, really had no idea what he was thinking about.

“About that guy who steals time,” Kochi spoke.

“Him? Don’t worry about it. Something exciting will happen eventually.”

“You were just sulking back then.”

“I don’t need any extra input. Shut your mouth.”

“Fine by me.”

* * *

**_The One who Stole the Stars_ **

Taiga was dropped off on a random planet. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. All he had was a card given by Juri, so he could call him for his services again. It was all sand and rocks, but the view was amazing. 

It was a dark sky full of stars. A planet with a blue hue was not far away from sight. That planet was beautiful, but it was destroyed by the very beings that inhabited it. If it was not for that, Taiga would not end up in this endless universe, and the same applied for everyone else.

No more of these destructive thoughts. It seemed that everything stopped moving. This planet was so quiet that Taiga’s ear rang a little. It did not bother him, as the stars had captivated his heart.

He recalled a bittersweet memory. He gave these stars to a certain someone. It started out great, but it became overwhelming. He chose to run away, all because he did not have the courage to break up. Simply thinking about it made his heart hurt. He wanted to apologise, but it looked like the other person did not want to see him.

Perhaps Taiga was blissfully unaware that the very person who was upset about this breakup was patiently waiting for him, and overlooking him from another dimension. Taiga felt the sensation that someone was staring at him, again. He actively tried to dismiss that thought, but it got him wondering: Maybe he was watching over him?

He did become a Watcher after all. For someone as care-free as him, it sounded like a joke.

Taiga smiled. It was a bittersweet memory he will always remember.

* * *

**_Guarding the Ruins_ **

It was lonely in this place. He was the only one who was told to guard this wasteland, full of sand and destroyed artefacts. Not even the largest desert in that one habitable blue planet felt that lonely. There were no animals, no plants, no sign of life except for this man himself.

Hokuto honestly disliked his job. If it was not for his family, he would never have been a sheriff. His dad was a sheriff. His brother was a sheriff. They were both dead. He contemplated quitting, but he was rejected three times and decided to not resign again. That was too much work. Guarding these ruins was not as difficult as he thought.

Hokuto gradually knew what these ruins serve. He did not know that it was an important place. It was an area where many travelled to, but none decided to stay. It served as an interchanging station between two dimensions. Once in a while, this driver named Juri came to have a talk with him. Apparently, talking to others was not against the rigid rules among intergalactic sheriffs. 

Hokuto thinks Juri is an eccentric dude. He is very passionate about his work. He loves to talk about the passengers he had. He enjoys going to a certain place that Hokuto does not bother knowing. Juri, overall, still is a guy surrounded by a mist of secrecy.

This day, Juri showed up in his rickshaw again.

“Yo.”

“Hey.”

Juri looked extra happy today. Hokuto is terrible at expressing his feelings, but he sure can understand how other people feel from looking at their faces alone.

“This really pretty guy decided to ride on my tuk-tuk today,” Juri said.

“I see. Another remarkable passenger, I see,” Hokuto replied passively.

“Well, He’s just really pretty, and he looks amazing in a beret. He looks a bit like royalty, but I don’t know much about him to say for sure.”

“You sure remember a lot of things.”

Having Juri around was one interesting part of his daily job. He always came by and had a talk. However, Juri seemed to have more to say. As much he looked excited, he was also having something else in mind.

“It’s a pretty odd day today,” Juri sighed, “I feel that something has stopped but I have no idea what it is and why I have this feeling.”

“I think I have the same sensation today,” Hokuto agreed.

Juri looked at his watch. It was 5:01.

“It has been this time since, I don’t know, a long time ago,” Juri complained, pointing his watch at Hokuto. Hokuto stood up from a rock, his expression changed from calm to furious.

“Time stopped?”

“I suppose so. A passenger of mine said that he had the feeling that people stopped moving, or disappearing entirely. I have no clue. I still can move despite that.”

“Must be that bastard.”

“Who?”

“The guy who stole time.”

“Huh?”

* * *

**_The Channel That Connects Us_ **

The train remained motionless. The sky was still at dusk. Everything was a picture, being stopped at a precise hour. Jesse took pride in creating this picture. He even messed up some of the strangers’ outfits and poses. Everything was in his hands.

Stealing time was not something any thief could pull off. Jesse merely did this out of his own pleasure and fun, also unleashing chaos among dimensions. At first, it was only this train, then it spread to other places. Much like a virus that could infect millions, the whole universe caught the effect of time stopping.

There was one downside, however. Jesse was stuck in this train. He was fine with it though. He yearned for someone to appear. A certain someone who he had crossed paths before. A certain someone who he had given his heart to. 

Speaking of this certain person, they were Jesse’s enemy. He faced off this person many times, but every time, they let him go. With a twist of events, they fell for each other, even though they came from two completely opposite backgrounds. Jesse remembered the songs he sang with this person. They were sweet. They were the love of Jesse’s life, but he had to let go of them. It was heart-breaking, but Jesse let them go.

He knew that his person would come back to find him. All he needed was to do something impressive enough that it pissed him off. Jesse recalled that he would do anything for them. He would even change time so he could repeat the same moments over and over again. His partner, however, was unaware of that, or so he thought. Maybe that was the reason they had to break up.

Or it was his lifestyle of stealing anything he deemed valuable.

Anyways, Jesse patiently waited for them. This precious person he wanted to see again. He was so handsome in that black uniform and cap. Simply the thought of it made Jesse want to ditch his time-stealing plan and rewind back to the first day they met. That was too much effort for him.

As he patiently waited, Jesse hummed the song he liked to sing.

_“I wanna fly to the south, look for a city that swallows the sun._

_Let’s meet in the place that grows hotter once the moon rises.”_

The thief’s beautiful voice echoed through the train. It was so beautiful that he attracted someone, who appeared from the other side of the train.

“Oh, so there you are.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

* * *

**_An Unknown Passenger_ **

Juir drove his rickshaw quietly. After rushing Hokuto to the place he told him to, Juri decided to head to a place he frequented. It was rather lonely in the vehicle without a passenger.

Same as Hokuto, Juri did not have people he could talk to on his daily job. He had passengers who needed a ride, but not all appreciated Juri talking their ears off. Juri knew Hokuto when Hokuto was his passenger, and the two clicked. Juri knew about Hokuto’s job of guarding the ruins and his harsh history with a past lover, so he listened attentively. They eventually became great friends. Juri even deliberately travels to the very ruins Hokuto works to talk to him. Hokuto had his fair share of boring events, while Juri talked about his peculiar passengers. These two were unlikely friends, to say the least.

He remembered Hokuto mentioning about a guy who stole time. Apparently, it was his ex. Juri could not believe his ears when Hokuto mentioned that.

“You had an intergalactic thief as your lover?” Juri exclaimed.

“Yes, yes. It’s hard to admit that,” Hokuto sighed.

“And the guy just stole and stopped time for no reason?” 

“Perhaps he wants me back, or even worse matters.”

“What an interesting dynamic you guys have.”

“I have no idea. Why is he trying so hard to impress me?”

“He still likes you.”

“Absolutely not for that reason.”

This conversation stuck to Juri. After bringing Hokuto to his chosen destination, Juri travelled to this place he always went. It was once a bustling street, crowded by young people, coming for a good thrift or simply to have some fun. It is all dry and isolated now. The sign of this place still stands, but the name is far gone. Whatever the name, the place is a desolate wasteland, but Juri enjoyed this place.

_“My days and my heart were so dry._

_They’re about to crack, help me, help me.”_

Maybe the desolation could cure his empty, dry heart.

Suddenly, Juri felt that there was some weight behind the vehicle. There sat a person, looking the same as him, but with blonde hair. This other Juri wore sunglasses, and a striped suit, tailored to fit his body type. He looked at Juri and threw out a wink. Juri was utterly confused by this. This alter ego had a cake, with the numbers 501 written on it. 

He did not talk, but he was hinting that Juri should head to this place he wanted to be soon, because something bad was going to happen. Juri did not understand this gesture, but he took the alter ego’s message and drove quietly.

His alter ego eventually disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**_Jumping into the Long Road_ **

“Oh, so there you are.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Hokuto finally met the man who stole time. It was none other than his former lover, Jesse. Jesse was excited to see Hokuto, but he pointed his pistol to the sheriff. Hokuto returned the favour, by pointing his rifle at Jesse.

“I cannot believe you still remember my existence,” Hokuto said.

“Of course I do! You made a promise and broke it,” Jesse replied sternly, unlike his cheerful and laid back attitude. Hokuto could safely say that Jesse had not changed a bit.

“Inconveniencing the whole universe to impress me…how extra could you get?” Hokuto asked, still holding the rifle in his hand.

“As extra as you want to be.”

Hokuto sighed.

“Return the time.”

“I refuse.”

“What do you actually want, then?”

“To get rid of you.”

“Brave of you to say that.”

Hokuto sensed movement. The train was running again. The passengers of the train began to panic. They were not wrong: Jesse and Hokuto were in the middle of a face-off, both holding firearms. The sound of the clock ticking was clear as day. Jesse returned time back to the universe, but why would he steal it in the first place? This was all to bring Hokuto back to him? Absurd. Unforgivable.

At this moment, all Hoktuo wanted Jesse was him to lay on the floor, dead. It was all his fault that the universe faced a disruption. It was his fault that the relationship did not work.

Both fired their bullet at the same time. The train continued to run. The clock was still ticking. Everything went on like it was nothing. The train passengers, on the other hand, were still panicking. However, Hokuto’s ears were clear as ever. 

All he heard was the firing of both their firearms.

* * *

**_Returning the Stars_ **

Taiga woke up from a good nap. He had no idea how much he slept, but it was a good nap, to say the least. He sat up, still remembering what happened earlier. That guy, that drink, that dimension. He could still remember everything. 

A strong light flashed through his eyes. Then came the sound of an explosion, albeit very distant. It captivated the (former) prince. Taiga stared at the sky intensely. The stars were beautiful, but these unexpected fireworks were more beautiful.

He wondered: where did these fireworks come from? Was it a sign that chaos unfolded in a certain dimension, or a random fireworks show some person wanted to put on for other people to enjoy? Either way, Taiga could not stop looking at it.

It recalled another memory. It was about the same person. They watched the fireworks together. They leaned on each other’s shoulders. These fireworks reminded that he still had not properly apologised to that person for stealing what they cherished the most. Just the thought of it made Taiga’s eyes water.

“Taiga.”

Someone was calling him. It was a familiar voice. For a second, Taiga thought he was too into this memory that his ears began to hallucinate, but he was very wrong. Looking behind, his watery eyes saw him. The person he stole the stars from. The person he wanted to meet for a long time: Shintaro.

“You…You came,” Taiga cried, his voice shaky from the overwhelming emotions he experienced in the past seconds.

“It’s about time to mend things up, right?” Shintaro asserted. He was the younger one, but Shintaro was determined to show that he was no longer a naiive youngster who was ignorant of the world. The life of a Watcher, or a pirate had changed him.

“I am sorry,” Taiga began, “I should not have ran away.”

“Give back the things you stole from me," Shintaro demanded playfully. He might have been bitter about the stolen stars, but he was no longer upset about this broken relationship. It could mend, unlike that other relationship he witnessed.

Shintaro sat on the ground, next to Taiga, and looked at him intensely.

“We can start this over again, right?” Shintaro asked sincerely, “I will give you all the stars if I have to.”

“You don’t have to. I have to return the ones I stole from you, after all. Let’s just enjoy the fireworks again,” Taiga answered.

And so they did. Enjoying the fireworks again, together. As the fireworks kept rolling, the two stuck closer. Taiga was unaware of the chaos happening in another dimension, but Shintaro knew it all. That relationship was nowhere near fixable…

* * *

**_The End of the Path_ **

Jesse fell on the floor. The bullet shell dropped on the floor, making a distinct “clunk” noise. Time stopped again, for no apparent reason, but Hokuto was sure it was not Jesse’s tricks again. Blood began to run down Jesse’s chest.

Hokuto’s bullet had successfully shot through Jesse. For Jesse’s bullet, it missed by an inch. That was what made Hokuto realise, when Jesse said about “getting rid of him”, he did not mean it. He was following around, perhaps? This, or he actually missed his shot.

Anyways, the problem was resolved. Jesse would not steal time, or pull off anything destructive ever again, but at the cost of his death?

Hokuto felt that he did something wrong.

Was it his feelings that conveyed that? His feelings told him that Jesse did not deserve to die, all because Hokuto still had feelings for this thief, who unfortunately, stole his heart as well? Everything from his head came out like grey clouds, shrouding him into a state of confusion.

Hokuto felt that he was being dragged by an unknown force. Suddenly, he was back in the ruins he guarded. Jesse was there too, motionless on the floor. He was far gone. From a distance there were a few people, laying on the floor as well. He immediately recognised one of them was Juri. The others were complete strangers. Hokuto looked around. The sky turned red. His surroundings became hotter. The moon was up, out of all odd occurrences he witnessed. 

Jesse’s song lurked around his ears again. “Let’s meet in the place that grows hotter once the moon rises,” he once sang. This came true. So what was he implying back then? That he would die under the hands of the person he loved?

Fear, turned into sadness, turned into guilt. Hokuto did not expect this outcome. Or he told himself, he fully expected this, but he still regretted this decision.

This was the end to something that could have never happened before. Before Hokuto even ran his tears down, he was phased back to the train.

Things were going back in reverse. The bullet from both of their firearms retracted back into their guns. Hokuto found himself completely knocked out and unable to tell what was going on, but he knew that time was rewinding. Was this Jesse's fancy tricks again? Or was it the Watcher's move? Hokuto did not remember. All he could recall was when his brain started to absorb memories again, he was back in the ruins, as if nothing happened. That vision, however, stuck to him. Maybe, eventually, he and Jesse could clear up their misunderstandings, and be together again, but for now, it could only be a fever dream...

The train went back to normal. The passengers were ready for the train to drive to an unknown destination. The clock was back to its original time.

_05:01._

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Juri sat in his tuk-tuk, trying to think about what happened in his previous drive to this location. Why was there an alter ego? What was he trying to tell him? He could not rub his brain into thinking of any answers. All he could do was to sigh and look at the sky. Today was a bit different. An asteroid stuck a nearby planet, he supposed, and he was able to witness this catastrophic event with his very eyes.

Today was full of chaos, huh? Maybe the bad thing was the asteroid, and that was all.

Juri wanted to take his life easily. He did not like extra thoughts. Everything should be kept simple and he would be satisfied. Being one of the many Time-Space Drivers fulfilled his need to travel and look around. This place of complete waste and isolation gave him a sense of comfort not many could relate to.

He thought that this place would not be accessible by anyone else other than him. After all, he had never seen a person entering this place. It was an unknown dimension, he could guess. However, he could hear the sounds of footsteps. A man with a loose black blouse and simple tight pants stood right in front of him. Juri had to look twice to confirm that he was not hallucinating and there was an actual person in front of him. He immediately recognised the person.

"Did anything happen today?" Juri asked, just like how he would greeting a friend.

The person approached his vehicle.

"No. Nothing at all."

A smile formed on Juri's face.

"You're clueless as always, Kochi."

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see you here. Is your mind completely boggled? Yes? So is mine.  
> I think I watched that music video and the MV making at least a good 10 times and came up with this work.  
> I am a bit fed up with the song now, but I was never so committed with a work, yet this looks like hot garbage. I am sorry.  
> That is all. Goodbye :)  
> \- Note written on 17/9/2020, 2:28a.m.  
> (Updated on 18/9/2020, 3:03p.m.)


End file.
